Dragon
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Team Austin meet a new friend.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Dragon**

**Ally walk through the Miami Mall area and as she get to the open square in the middle of the place she see a guy by the fountain. He sit there and play some nice calm song on his Epiphone Texan guitar. His hair is black and he's wearing a red short-sleeved button-down shirt, blue jeans and black biker-boots. The guy seem to be between 23 and 27 years old.**

"Hi, there! You seem to be pretty good on the guitar." says Ally.

"Hi, my name's Jeremy Dragon. And you are?" says the guy with the guitar.

"Ally Dawson." says Ally. "I haven't seen you here before."

"No, you haven't, miss Dawson. I'm not from Miami." says Jeremy.

"Oh, I see. That was a great song you were playin' by the way. You see, I'm a musician too. I can play guitar, but most of the time I play the piano." says Ally.

"Do you ever write your own songs, miss Dawson." says Jeremy.

"Yeah, sure I do!" says Ally. "And miss Dawson sound so stiff...just call me Ally, everyone does."

"Ally it is. I write my own music too." says Jeremy.

"Since you like music you have to see my dad's music store, the Sonic Boom here at the mall." says Ally with a smile.

"Okey! Lead the way, miss Daws...eh, I mean Ally." says Jeremy as he grab his guitar and follow Ally to Sonic Boom only a short walk away.

"Hi, Ally!" says Austin as Ally and Jeremy enter the store. Austin was probably waiting for Ally.

"Hi, Austin!" says Ally in her happy girly tone.

"Who's that...?" says Austin about Jeremy.

"This is Jeremy Dragon, he's a musician, just like you and me. I met him on my way here, over by the mall-square." says Ally.

"Is that you brother?" says Jeremy.

"No, that's Austin Moon, my boyfriend." says Ally.

"Oh...guess I shouldn't be surprised. Of course a cute girl like you have a love in your life." says Jeremy.

"Jeremy, sorry if you thought I was available or something. Did I hurt your feelings? Did you have a little crush on me?" says Ally in a sad tone.

"Don't worry, Ally. I'm a man so I'm fine. Yes, I must admit that when I first saw you I did think you were single and such, but no fear, cuz I've already have a girlfriend back home. Her name's Emma and I love her." says Jeremy as he pull out his wallet and show Ally and Austin a photo of his girlfriend.

"Wow, Jeremy! She's really cute. You're lucky to have such a woman who love you." says Ally.

"Cool guitar you have there, man." says Austin when he notice the Texan guitar that Jeremy has.

"It's a special old school style Texan, just like the one used by Sir Paul McCartney." says Jeremy. "My dad gave me this guitar for my birthday three years ago."

"That's a cool guitar, right Ally?" says Austin.

"It is for sure. I'm gonna ask dad later if we can sell some of those here at Sonic Boom." says Ally.

"I'm sure a lot of people would wanna buy 'em. Not only fans of Sir Paul, but also other songwriters and guitar-players." says Jeremy.

"True." says Ally with a small smile.

"I think I can become really good friends with ya guys." says Jeremy.

"Yeah, I think so too." says Ally.

"And here is our two other friends." says Austin as Dez and Trish come downstairs from the practice-room.

"Meet Jeremy Dragon." says Ally to Trish and Dez.

"Hi, I'm Trish." says Trish. "I used to be Austin's manager and I'm Ally's BFF."

"I'm Dez and I'm Austin's best friend." says Dez.

Jeremy get along really good with Austin, Ally, Dez and Trish.

They talk about anything and everything and end up talking for...almost two hours.

Suddenly Austin says "Jeremy I'd like to hear one of your own songs."

"Okey..." says Jeremy as he grab his guitar. "I'm gonna play a song called 'Moonlight in my heart' that I wrote a few months ago."

Jeremy play his guitar and sing.

"That's the song he was playin' when I met him at the square..." says Ally to Austin.

"It's so different from the music you write, Ally. It's like a blues / country mix or something." says Austin.

"Yeah, he's good. He know what he's doing." says Ally.

"He's proabably played music for years, just like you and me." says Austin. "Otherwise he could never be that good."

The next day outside Sonic Boom.

"Jeremy, do you really have to go?" says Ally in a sad tone.

"Yes, sorry..." says Jeremy. "I have to get to the airport. I'm flyin' home today. Home to my sexy Emma."

"I'll miss you." says Ally.

"You have Austin and I'll keep in touch with you, Austin, Trish and Dez via e-mail." says Jeremy.

"Bye, Jeremy! Don't forget about me...Ally D, the girl you met in Miami." says Ally.

**The End.**


End file.
